


Morning Ritual

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, when the moon finally dipped below the horizon, Jensen would be there, a bottle of water and painkillers in his hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Утренний ритуал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591501) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



It was a tradition that started when Jensen joined the team. Everyone else had given Cougar his space after each full moon, but, now, when the moon finally dipped below the horizon, Jensen would be there, a bottle of water and painkillers in his hands.

He would unlock the basement, closet, bedroom, office, wherever they could lock Cougar in for the night, and pull a blanket over Cougar's bruised, exhausted body.

He would sit with Cougar until he woke, talking in a soft soothing voice, rubbing his back, handing him painkillers and water, waiting until Cougar was fully human again.


End file.
